


The time Drax the Destroyerwent to a GayPride Rally

by itsedgzoi



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Gay Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsedgzoi/pseuds/itsedgzoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drax wanted to show some support for his daughter, and he ended up making some friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The time Drax the Destroyerwent to a GayPride Rally

   Drax started to regret his decision as soon as he stepped out of the taxi and was greeted by hundreds of awkward stares from the rainbow clad LGBTQ community. If he was a more thoughtful man, he probably would have realized the hypocrisy of how these 'accepting of everyone' people silently judged him, but, being himself, he merely announced, "I'm here to support my daughter," and pretty much everyone resumed their sign holding and chanting, as Drax silently watched, trying to figure out what he should do here.   
   He was about to turn around and leave, reasoning that he had done enough just buy coming, when a brown haired boy approached him, holding out a phone, "hey could you take a picture of me and my boyfriend?" he asked, and Drax silently took the phone from the boy's hand, but after fumbling around trying to figure out how to use the camera, he accidentally crushed it, case and all.  
   "It's fine, I can fix it," the kid said, replying to Drax's apologetic look, then went into an incantation of, "IWANTMYPHONEFIXEDIWANTMYPHONEFIXEDIWANT..." and after a blue glow it was back together, good as new.  
   "If you don't mind me saying it, you don't look like you're from around here," the brunette kid's blond boyfriend suggested questioningly.   
   "I'm Drax," he answered cryptically, then added, "most call me The Destroyer"   
   "O cool, I'm Billy, I'm kinda almost an Avenger if that wasn't obvious by my magic," the brunette replied.  
    "And I'm Teddy, the shapeshifter guy," the blond introduced with a friendly smile.   
   "Super Skrull mentioned you," Drax said, not realizing that the aforementioned alien warrior had pretty much destroyed Teddy's life.  
   "Ya we've met him," Teddy said with a pained look.   
   After an awkward moment, Billy tactlessly asked, "so hey Drax, are you gay or what," because while Teddy was caught up with thoughts of his dead mom, the brunette was hoping that the gigantic destroyer  had a, for lack of better phraseology, a gigantic destroyer in his pants.  
   "No I'm here to show support for my daughter, you probably know her as Moonstone, she used to be an Avenger I think," Drax explained, correctly assuming that these kids that he was talking to knew their Avengers.  
   "Ya, I've heard of her, she's going out with the old Captain Marvel's daughter, right?" Billy asked, with genuine interest.  
   "You could say that," Drax answered, then asked, "do you know where I could find some good earth food?"  
   "That's really cool, so I guess your Teddy's...  I don't know but he's Phyla's half- brother or something," Billy informed, trying to figure how the family stuff worked.  
   "By the way, there's some new ice cream place I've been meaning to take Billy, why don't you come with us?" Teddy suggested, taking Billy's hand, and the three of them walked off, discussing everything and pretty much being instant bros. 


End file.
